Attraction
by BamonFangirlxxx
Summary: What happens when Bonnie agrees to a blind date with Damon Salvatore? Will she be able to see past the cockiness and humor is something more... *AH*
1. Chapter 1

***AN* Hiya! So I'm back! And I have made a few changes to the fic regarding the format as you guys will see. I know I've neglected this fic for a while, but I was really busy with school so sorry! Anyways, there is a new chapter (yay!) and I have some time to continue with the story so hopefully I'll be updating regularly. Thanks for sticking with me and enjoy! Review, Review, Review Please! **

**`Kay **

Chapter 1

**Bonnie POV**

Bonnie Bennett, best friends with Caroline Forbes and Elena Gilbert. I've always been the loyal friend, the A+ student, and the "nun" according to my best friends. Summer has just started and my friends had managed to grab me away from in front of the television and had managed to convince me that I needed a makeover badly. I didn't find a fault with my wardrobe, but Caroline described it as a fashion disaster. We entered the mall and they had no mercy on me as we entered shop after shop for the perfect summer outfits. I had no idea what the big fuss was all about. It's not like a had a boyfriend to dress up for and I've always just been the "geek friend" of "fashionista" Caroline Forbes and the "oh so pretty" Elena Gilbert.

"Seriously Bon, you have to get out more this summer. And if you thought I was taking you out with your baggy clothes, you are terribly mistaken" Caroline said.

Gee thanks.."Real subtle Care" I said.

"I'm sorry, but it's time you heard the ugly truth. Better to hear it from me or Lena" Caroline said.

"Look Bon, we just want to help you. Your young, beautifull, smart and funny. It's time that people start realising that" Elena chimned in.

"Yeah, what she said" Caroline smiled excitedly

"Fine, but nothing too short or tight" I said stubborn

"Yeah yeah, just get your cute butt in these clothes" Caroline rolled her eyes dramatically

It took us a couple of hours to put together the perfect summer wardrobe for me. We stopped by the Mystic Grille after shopping. We found a booth and ordered some lunch.

"So how's things going with Stefan?" I inquired

"Things are going great. I fall more and more inlove with him everyday" Elena gushed receiving "awws" from me and Caroline

"We should get you a guy too Bonnie. I mean look at Elena and Stefan and me and Matt. It'd be so great if you could have that too. And we could finally tripple date!" Caroline gushed excitedly

"Yeah Bon. Actually Stefan mentioned that his brother is single. And he's a real catch too. Come on, what do you say?" Elena asked hopeful

"I don't know Lena. I don't just want physical attraction. I want to share something stronger with someone."

"And Damon could be that someone!" Caroline gushed

"Damon? That's his name? I don't even like it. Plus you know I don't do blind dates" I replied sipping on my coffee

"Come on Bon, just give it a try. We'll even be there when Stefan introduce you guys. And if you don't like him, we'll find you somebody else" Elena whined

"Just do this one thing for yourself Bon" Caroline joined in with a glint in her eyes

"Fine" I gave in "But just because he is Stefan's brother doesn't mean I'll suck up his bullshit"

"That's if he is an asshole" Caroline corrected checking her cellphone

"Yeah, he is probably more romantic than Stefan is"

"I don't think you get more romantic than Stefan. He's like your own Romeo" the girls giggled

After lunch I made my way home. I'm glad we did this girls shopping day. Or makeover. Between Care and Elena's boyfriends and school we barely got to spend time together lately. That could probably all change tomorrow when I meet this Damon guy. What if he was my Romeo? I wondered climbing into bed. Well guess I'll have to wait till tomorrow. I snuggled into my comfy bed and drifted off to sleep.

My palms are sweating. Wait, why am I even nervous? It's just a blind date Bonnie. Get yourself together! Chances are I probably won't even like the guy. I don't even know why I agreed to this. Maybe because I've always wanted a summer romance and this could be my chance. Or maybe it's because I don't want to be the single friend anymore. Well it doesn't really matter since I can't even decide what to wear to the stupid get together. Obviously I want to impress the guy, but I don't want to seem too desperate. White cut off shorts, with a cute blue and white striped tank top and sandals it is then. I decide to just pull my hair up in a messy bun on top of my head and put on some eyeliner and pink lip gloss.

As I stand there and look at myself in the full length mirror, I'm pretty pleased with the end result. This is my first blind date and I don't want to get my hopes up. The people in my life had always found a way to disappoint me and that left me with the few secure people I have now. But I don't want to get all Debbie Downer and think about the negative. This summer is here for a fresh start and trying new things, being adventurous and getting to experience the more exciting things life has to offer.

"Seriously Elena, the guy is late! I thought being a bit open-minded might pay off, but it's just pissing me off. No he is pissing me off and I haven't even met him yet!" I stated agitated.

I don't know why I let this whole thing get to me. I mean, I should be used to this stuff by now. People blowing me off? Yeah, so normal. I hate that I even thought for a second that for once things are going to go in my favour and I might get a shot at this whole being lucky thing.

"Look Bon, I know this is not an ideal start for Damon and he is so not making a good impression right now, but just give it a few more minutes. Please" Elena begged

"Fine, but if we're gonna wait we might as well get a drink while we're doing that"

"Starting the party without me? Now that's not good" a smooth silky voice drifted into the kitchen

Oh no he didn't!

"Oh this must be Damon who has finally graced us with his precence" I stated clearly annoyed, turning around.

I was met face to face with probably one of the most handsome guys I've ever met in my life. No, the most handsome guy I've ever met. We gave each other a look over from head to toe. He was wearing a tight black v-neck shirt hugging his muscles. Some dark wash jeans fitting him perfectly and his hair was just a mess. A mess which made him look even more sexy. And then our eyes met. And I just got lost in oceans of blue. His eyes obviously hiding a hint of amusement, but they also had this way of drawing me in and I just found it incredibly hard to look away.

"See something you like?" he asked, a smirk playing on his face.

"Just trying to figure out why the hell you're so worth waiting for" I said, clearly annoyed by his arrogant demeanour.

"Ooh feisty. I like it. Well I could show you better than I could tell you" he winked.

"I'd rather not" I rolled my eyes "Elena, if you'd excuse me. I'm sure I've got something better to do with my time" I brushed past both of them leaving the kitchen heading towards the front door.

"Bonnie wait!" Elena rushed towards me "Where are you going? I haven't even formally introduced you guys yet"

"Well I don't really see the need to since he is clearly not the kind of guy I'd want to have a blind date with and I'm sure we won't be seeing much of each other" I stated folding my arms across my chest.

"Ha! I could have your opinion changed about me in 5 minutes" he stated walking towards me and backing me up against the wall

'What are you doing?" I asked trying to get away form him getting nervous all of a sudden

He leaned down coming to eye level and whispered against my lips "Make that 2 minutes"

~Fin~


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Bonnie POV**

I could feel his cool breath fanning my face. It's like time stood still while his eyes bore into mine. His heated gaze seemed to send my mind in a clouded frenzy. I had to get the upper hand here and show him that his close proximity had no affect on me at all. Which was a total lie. Time for those acting lessons to pay off.

Biting my lip I replied "The mistake you make is confusing me with all the other bimbo's praising the ground you walk on", pushing him away "Oops, I guess time's up and yet to me you're still the arrogant ass that is Stefan's brother " I stated coolly walking away from him out the front door.

I couldn't help but have a smug smirk on my face when I think about the shocked expression he wore when I didn't throw myself at him.

"Hey! Bon, wait up" Elena ran up to me outside.

"Hey, sorry about that. But you seriously can't expect me to date a guy like that Elena. You know me, I could never like him even if I tried to.."

"Yeah I know" Elena cut me off " I'm sorry it didn't work out. The time I met him and got to spend with him, he was really charming and cool"

Even though Elena was being understanding for my reasons not to give this guy a chance I couldn't help but think that she wasn't totally giving up on the idea.

"Why do I have this tiny feeling that there is a but coming here.." I trailed of

"Okay! I can totally see it! I mean come on Bonnie not is this guy only ridiculously good looking if I'm being honest here, the heat between you guys in that room just now was off the charts! I mean, you've always gone for the safe, sweet and to be honest, boring guy. This is your chance to experience passion, fire and exciting danger with someone. He can give you that. Isn't that what this summer is about?" She exclaimed

"Would you stop whining if I said I'd think about it?" I asked sceptically

"Only if you reeeaally think about it then yes" she replied satisfied

"Fine" I groaned " I have to go. Talk to you later"

"Sure" she hugged me "oh and for the record, Bonnie back in there was so hot" she stated impressed with my acting performance

If only you knew "Yeah, she only comes out on special occasions" I replied dryly

"Shut up" she laughed waving me goodbye.

**/**

After my epic fail of a blind date I went to the cemetery. I know weird place to go when you need to think, but to be honest it's the only place I feel connected with grams. After her death a few years back, whenever life would throw it's curveballs I would come here to clear my head. After my mom left me when I was only 3, she was the closest thing of a mother to me. So when she left, I didn't have that person to guide me in life whenever tough situations would arise. With my dad gone most of the time on business trips, I've just became accustomed to dealing with stuff on my own and in my own way.

Thinking back to this whole "new philosophy" this summer that Elena and Caroline has in mind, I couldn't help but smile. Though I know they're intentions are pure and good, I can't help but stop this feeling of fear from entering me.

"I'm afraid grams" There I said it

"Afraid of change. Something new. Whenever I had to do something out of my comfort zone and it didn't work out, I always knew I could come knocking at your door. Your awesome advice always helped me feel better and encouraged me to keep going even though things blew up in my face. And now that you're not here anymore..."

"I'm afraid I have to deal with it on my own. And I know that I've always had to deal with alot of stuff on my own since you've been gone, but this time it's different. This whole older, sexy danger guy thing makes me afraid. What if I fall for him? Because I see so much of myself in him. The parts I keep hidden. The parts of me that no one else knows about and the parts no one manage to bring out in me. What if I give it a try and it all backfires in my face and I have to pick up the pieces all on my own, because you...you're not here" I said as a tear escaped my eye.

I stood up. It was getting pretty dark and I should be heading home. I went to my car and got in. As I sat there in silence, my mind drifted off to what I was going to do. Come on Bonnie! What's your gameplan? I knew that Elena was going to expect an answer soon and I'd have to please her. Maybe I should just go with this thing to please Elena and Caroline. Going in to this with my walls and guard completely up of course. There was no way in hell I was going to fall for this guy. He'd be lucky if I even gave him a chance.

I let the thought dwell in the back off my mind as I drove back home. As I stepped foot into my home I couldn't help but feel nervous. That's funny. I decided to shake it off and did my nightly routine before going to bed. I did all these things and got into bed, never realising all the while a pair of eyes watching my every move.

**Damon POV**

Who the hell does she think she is? Does she even know who I am? She should be lucky that I, Damon Salvatore, am actually willing to take her out. Wait, what the hell am I even saying? Am I willing to take her out? Uggh so many questions. I need some air.

"Hey Stefan, I'm gonna take a walk. Don't wait up honey!" I shouted

"Yeah, can't promise anything" Stefan said, voice dripping of sarcasm.

I opened the door and the cool midnight air hit my face. So refreshing. I started off the street, hands in my jean's pockets.

I knew I shouldn't have come back to Mystic Falls. I thought coming back here would mean a new start for me and when Stefan told me about a blind date with this Bonnie chick, I couldn't resist. Of course, I wasn't thinking of anything serious. I can't have that after all the shit that has just happened a few months ago. I had this idea of a fun summer fling with no strings attached, some butt naked sex and going back to New York. After meeting this girl though, I doubt that's going to happen. Not that I'm not into her, don't get it twisted. She's a hot chick. She's just not my type. Total different personalities. I need someone, fun and carefree and exciting and Bonnie Bennett screams just the opposite. Judging by her personality? She seems like the kind of girl to rather study on a Saturday night or spend it in front of the television. The girl who'd rather spend time in the library. I haven't got time to babysit teenage girls with fantasies of finding love and staying virgins until marriage. I'm a grown ass man with needs and Bonnie Bennett will not be the lucky girl satisfying those needs.

I walked down a couple of streets. It was getting pretty dark and I should be heading to a bar to pick up some company for the night, but then I saw a figure getting out of a car. A familiar one that is. I stepped closer to the house and saw none other than Bonnie entering the home. Her car was the only one in her driving way. She live alone or something? Pfft, a girl like her could never handle that. I saw her through the window and she was heading up the stares. So I had this awesome idea to climb up the tree next to the house. I saw a light go on. I bet if I sat in the tree I could see into that room. So I got up and saw little Bonnie's precious girly room. I was surprised to see it wasn't pink with flowers and butterflies anywhere. Maybe I underestimated the girl. I stared amused when the girl walked in with SpongeBob Squarepants pajamas. I know this is very stalker-ish, but I had to know more about this girl. Why? I don't know. I just have to.

**Bonnie POV **

I was just getting to sleep when I heard a little tapping noise against my window. I immediately got on alert and jumped out of my bed. I saw through the curtains a dark figure. Then I was able to make out who it was. Yes, an annoying dark figure. I walked over and opened the window halfway.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked coldly

"Excuse me for trying to come over here and show you I'm not the arrogant jerk you think I am" he said

"Oh" I said suddenly speechless "you just couldn't use the door like any other normal human being, could you" opening the window and allowing him to come in.

"Where's the fun in that? Plus you look cute when you're all afraid.." he trailed off

"You know this invite into your room means I get to come whenever I want right?" he changed the subject realising what he just said

"And I'd be so stupid to keep the windows and everything else open?"

"For a guy like me, you should always consider keeping things open" he said wiggling his eyebrows with that stupid smirk on his face

"Seriously? That's the best you could come up with? Yes, very charming alright. Let's just get this over and done with so I can go back to bed" I said clearly annoyed

"Fine. First of all that whole act you put on today back at the boarding house? I see through all of that. I know you were nervous" he said walking over to me again totally invading my personal space.

Seriously? Does he have to be in my personal space every time we have a conversation. Before I knew it I was backed up against the wall. Again! I should really stand my ground next time when he approaches me.

"And secondly" he started looking me in the eyes, face serious "you don't know a thing about me. You wouldn't be able to handle half the shit I've gone through. So actually get to know me, before you judge" looking me up and down he continued " Maybe then you'll see that there's more than meets the eye and I'm not just the arrogant ass you claim me to be" he ended walking towards the window and climbing out. I stood there, processing his words. What if what he says was true. What if there's more behind the arrogance. And most importantly, do I really want to be the girl to uncover all that?

AND, seriously he couldn't just use the door? What's up with this guy?

To say I was intrigued was an understatement.

**Damon POV**

I walked away from Bonnie's house feeling confused. What did I just do? I don't know why I felt the need to explain myself to her. And an even bigger need for her approval. In my life I've never really cared what people thought about me. I was always the kid to colour outside the lines and I was fine with that. Because that was me. I've always felt the need to get one person's approval and prove them wrong my entire life.

My Father.

And most importantly, does this mean I wanted to add Bonnie Bennett to that list?

~Fin~


	3. Chapter 3

***AN* BAMON Ahead :D**

**~Kay**

**Chapter 3**

**Bonnie POV**

You can do this Bonnie. You are a strong, confident fierce woman! Strong and confident, don't you forget that! I don't even know why I am mentally preparing myself before a conversation with Damon Salvatore. Our interactions usually end up in an argument. Maybe it's because I'm coming over to the Boarding-house to apologize? I don't know why, but I feel really bad about last nights events in my room and I feel the need to apologise to him. I don't know alot of things these days now that I think about it. Maybe I don't need to know reasons or to understand. I just need to take that leap of faith like I'm doing now.

Knock Knock. Remember Bonnie Strong, Confi...

"Hey" Damon opened the door leaning against it arms folded, smirk in place.

"Hi" I stared dumbfounded. Is it just me or does his eyes look even more blue in the white v-neck shirt he is wearing today. Bad thoughts Bonnnie. Stop it!

"Soo what's up?" he asked

"Erhh can I come in?" I asked wary

"Sure" he walked in with me on his heels.

I followed him into the library. I never really took the time to really look at this place. I've only been inside the boarding house a couple of times. And my visits usually lasted about a few minutes. I'm hoping this one doesn't.

"So you're probably wondering why I'm here. Damon, I came to apologise. I'm sorry for judging you and making my own perceptions about you when I don't even know you. Every person has their reasons for being the way they are and I never really took the time to get to know yours" I stated sincerely looking into his eyes

He studied my face intensely, like he was hoping to find something "Soo is this the part where you expect me to open up, tell you my life story and have an heart to heart about my feelings and experiences?" he asked with a raised eyebrow

"Nn..No I just.." I got nervous

" Because if that's the case you've got me seriously mistaken. That's what my brother would do. Stefan, always the saint" he cut me off, walking over to the bar area and pouring himself a drink

I nodded "Right, I just thought you should know that I'm sorry and I'm hoping we could start over" I said as I put a strand of hair behind me ear.

"And become besties over the summer, before you go back to your silly little teenage life?" he asked with a smirk

"Look if you're going to be a jerk about it" I started walking away annoyed "Then forget it!" I shouted over my shoulder.

"Bonnie wait!" I heard him and then felt someone grab my arm and spin me around.

I stood face to face with Damon Salvatore. His eyes burning into mine. As soon as I faced him, it was like I was staring at a whole different person than I was talking to a couple of minutes ago. Our faces were mere inches apart. Both our chest moving up and down with heavy breathing. It felt like a bolt of electricity move up my arm when he touched me. It seemed to shock me out of whatever annoyed feeling I had mere moments ago.

"I accept your apology" he whispered. He leaned down and whispered in my ear "Don't go"

I nodded as he took my hand and walked me back into the living room. I didn't know why I agreed, but I do know that whatever feeling that was I just felt, I know he felt it too. No words needed to be said.

We stood there, looking at each other. I was trying to figure out what this weird feeling was that just kept tugging at me. Wanting me to draw closer to him. I was fighting it. Well because I'm stubborn like that. Like two magnets, we began walking towards each other, no one saying a word. STRONG. CONFIDENT BONNIE. I grabbed him and kissed him.

It was passionate, and hot and rough yet tender and loving and spine-tinkling at the same time. The hair on my arms stood up. I got goose bumps everywhere. And the butterflies in my stomach just went from excited to crazy. It was everything I imagined my first kiss with the man of my dreams would be. But Damon couldn't be that man, could he? No it can't be.

We both pulled away, needing to breath. He put his forehead against mine sighing heavily.

"Starting over" he said softly

I smiled against his lips and kissed him again. I don't know what was going on with me. I was never this forward and bold. He was bringing out that side of me, I've been wanting to keep locked up for so long. At the moment, I couldn't even think straight. Everything was a blur except the fact that I wanted to kiss Damon Salvatore with everything I had in me.

He devoured my mouth. Damon was a damn good kisser. The way his tongue massaged mine, the way he sucked on my tongue and bottom lip and the way he bit my lip softly, made my toes curl.

Space, distance. I put some between us as I walked over to the window.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you" I said shaking my head

"You should stop apologising Judgey" he smirked "I remember me kissing you back and enjoying it way more than I should have"

"Right, I am a pretty good kisser" I said mirroring his smirk

"Cocky much" he said jokingly with a raised eyebrow

"What can I say, I'm easily influenced" I giggled, trying to play serious

"Well maybe I should put my influences to a better use then" he said walking over, grabbing me around my waist and kissing me hungrily

"Wait..sto..stop" I broke the kiss "what is this exactly?" I asked pointing between the two of us

"Well clearly we're attracted to each other" he stated simply

"So we're friends.." I trailed off thinking

"With benefits" he finished for me

Next thing I know he is kissing me again and I return the kiss with just as much fever. Friends with benefits. I've never done it before, but this summer is all about trying new things and this could actually work. Summer would end and Damon would have to go. And I would go back to school. Plus I could never see myself falling inlove with Damon and living the happily ever after.

I woke up the next morning feeling different. Good different. Not so much for the fact that I was making out with Damon Salvatore till late last night. No. But more so that I felt like a whole new person. I walked like I had a purpose and somewhere to be. I walked out my front door wearing a cute striped blue summer dress that reached mid-thigh. I matched it with some black sandals. My make up was not too much and I put my hair in a ponytail. I made my way over to the Mystic Grille, found a booth and ordered. There wasn't really much to do in Mystic Falls so most of the time I just hung out at the grill. Waiting there, I thought back to all the crazy events of yesterday. Damon and I had actually decided to become friends with benefits. It's not the kind of thing I'd normally do. Hell, Damon isn't the guy I'd even normally go for, but this summer it was all about breaking the rules and I had to admit, change is good. No, it's great.

"There you are!"Elena sighed as she slid into the booth

"You're late" I whined

"And you Miss are not picking up your phone. You've been m.i.a (missing in action) Bon. Where've you been?" Elena asked

"I've been busy" I muttured shyly

"Busy? With what? Please tell me you weren't hiding in the library? Cute outfit by the way" she complimented

"Thanks and no. I've been having some company over" I replied, a grin spreading across my face

"OOhh, so I should've been asking who has been occupying your time Miss Bennett?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows.

The waiter came over with my drink and Elena ordered. Should I tell her? Me and Damon haven't really decided if we were going to keep it between us.

"Errh let's just say he is anonymous for now" I replied.

"Okayy..well what about Damon? Don't get me wrong Bon, I love that you are getting on with a guy now, but you practically still owe him a date. Since you promised" Elena stated

"It's not like he is even making an effort to go out with me so why should I agree? Plus promises are broken sometimes Lena" I whined.

I don't know why I was saying no to going out on a date with Damon. It was practically a perfect opportunity for us to actually get together without my friends getting suspicious.

"Oh you'd be surprised. He actually was asking if you were dating someone right now. And he reminded me that you guys still have a 'blind date'." She stated using air quotations

"Well who am I to turn the poor guy down right?" I replied, giving in and Elena nodded.

We talked some more about girl stuff like the latest fashion trends and me actually getting some male attention. Especially from Mr. Anonymous. Elena told me about some party she and Caroline was planning at the boarding-house. And we talked about my date with Damon. Well more like the pro's and con's of going out with him. Then Stefan called and she had to go so I was also making my way out of the Grille right now. I felt my phone buzzing and saw that I got a text from Damon. **'Meet up at the boardinghouse in 10 minutes ;)'**

I smiled a little as I put my phone back into my purse and getting into my car. I was actually a bit excited to see him, because I kind of sorta a little bit missed him. There I admitted it. I still wondered why he was asking Elena if I was dating anyone though. He could've just asked me. Well I guess there is only one way to find out. I started my engine and made my way over to the boarding-house.

Damon opened the door of the boarding-house, looking all sexy in his white shirt outlining his muscles and some tight fitted darkwash jeans. His eyes were as blue as ever and I just found myself staring deeply into them. We stood there for a moment just looking at each other and then he grabbed me and gave me the most passionate and rough kiss. He pulled me inside and kicked the door closed, his mouth never leaving mine. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pushed me up against the nearest wall. I opened my mouth a little wider and gave his tongue more access to explore my mouth. I had my hands in his hair, while his hands were on my waist. Our bodies speaking a language we both understood.

I broke the kiss, breathing some much needed air "hi" I whispered

"hey" he smirked

I cleared my throat, unwrapping my legs from his waist as he put me down. He walked over to his little bar and poured himself a glass of Bourbon.

"Really? It's like 3 in the afternoon" I said as I walked over to the couch plopping down.

"And? I know what the time is you know" he smirked plopping down next to me

"Always the smart ass" I rolled my eyes

"More like a sexy ass I'd say" he winked at me

I blushed a little as I decided to change the subject.

"So why'd you want to meet up?" I asked casually.

"Well I was thinking that, obviously we need to set some rules for whatever this is" he pointed between the two of us.

"Right, so what are you suggesting?" I asked

"Well, it's clearly obvious we're attracted to each other so do you want things to stay purely physical?" he asked wary

Woah is that a trick question. Do I really want to do this, because if not then this is my moment to get out.

"Yeah, what do you want?" I asked boldly

"Same" he said nonchalantly as he suddenly got up

Wait a minute..is that disappointment I saw in his eyes just mere seconds ago? It can't be. If it was though, he sure has a good way of hiding it very quickly.

"Good" I stated walking over to him "so I hear we've got ourselves a date tonight?" I asked as I stood next to him taking a sip out of his glass.

I winced at the burning sensation and he chuckled. Is it just me, or is him chuckling just not adorable? Woah there Bennett.

"Yeah, Elena just kept on begging me to take poor little Bonnie Bennett out tonight" he said with a smirk

"Oh really? Well that's not what I heard.." I trailed off, mirroring his smirk

"Well that's the way it happened" he scoffed childishly causing me to giggle

"If you say so Salvatore, so where you taking me?" I asked

I don't know, but the more time I got to spend with Damon, I felt even more comfortable around him. He just has this way of making me laugh and bringing out the more light side of me

"We could always just stay here, and have a little sexy time" he stated suggestively moving closer to me

"Hmmm..." I trailed off pretending to be deep in thought "you know what? I actually like the idea of you taking me out before we actually start doing other things and you not even caring to feed me anymore" I said smirking taking his glass out of his hand

"Fine Bennett, but if you fall for my charm, it's all on you" he said holding both hands up. He walked over to the drink cart and poured us both some drinks. I've never been much of a drinker, but I thought now might be as good a time as any to start.

We started drinking and dancing around to some music Damon played through his ipod system.

**30 minutes later **

"Daammmoonnn, why are you're eyes sooo blue?" I asked obviously drunk.

"Why are your eyes so green Bonnie?" Damon retorted clearly more sober than I am

"And you're lips are so so pink..." I trailed of moving over and kissing him feverishly

"Whoa, wait" he said stopping me as I've started undoing my dress buttons

"What?" I asked confused as to why he was stopping

"Well you're clearly not yourself and I'm not taking advantage of you" he said

"Whyy not? Isn't this what you live for?" I asked drunk

"Well yeah but you are different" he said looking into my eyes

"I am?" I said when a yawn escaped my mouth and I suddenly found myself sleepy

"Come on, let's get you into bed" he said picking me up bridal style

"See, I knew you couldn't resist me" I said trying to sound seductive

He chuckled "Yeah right" he said walking upstairs

"Well, why am I different?" I asked again

"You just are" he said putting me in bed and taking off my shoes

"But whhyyy Damon" I whined like a little child as I closed my eyes falling asleep instantly.

"Because I care about you" he said.

~Fin~


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Damon POV**

"**Because I care about you"**

I stroked her hair and cupped her cheek. Staring down at Bonnie while she was laying asleep in my room, I realised how truly beautiful she was. How her hair framed her angelic face. How her chest moved up and down while she looked so peacefully asleep. And I realised to my dismay, how I truly screwed things up. I grabbed my chair nearby the bed and sat down. I should've approached things differently. Why? Well because, Bonnie Bennett is not just your average girl. In any other situation, I would've preferred being friends with benefits. But looking at the beautiful girl in my bed right now, I realise that I want to be more to her than just a few hook ups for the summer. Or one of her friends annoying brother. Or the older sexy danger guy. I chuckled to myself as I thought of the name she gave me. I want to be someone she can trust. Someone she can confide in. Someone that protects her from anything and anyone that wants to hurt her. Someone who will always believe in her and be there for her. Because I care about Bonnie Bennett. I just admitted it, but it fell on deaf ears.

Fuck. What am I going to do? It's not like I'm madly inlove with the girl or anything. It's just that, Bonnie is not as stuck up and boring as I thought she was. Okay, so maybe I judged her a little too. But I couldn't really help the fact that I liked her a little bit more right now. I needed to get out of this room, I thought as I got up and headed out of the room making my way downstairs to the kitchen.

I rolled over in the comfy sheets. Wait, where the hell am I? And what's up with this killer headache!? I slowly opened my eyes and saw that it was dark outside. I slowly sit up and held my head in my hand. I then saw that I was in Damon's room and everything that happened that afternoon came back to me. I heard footsteps approach the door and Damon strolled into the room.

"Look who finally woke up" he said walking over to the bed.

"Yeah, what time is it?" I muttered

"7:30 pm. Come on" he said taking my hand

"Wait, where are you taking me?" I said as he dragged me out of the room

"The kitchen, to give you my famous hangover cure. Duh" he said as we made our way downstairs

"Oh" I said softly not really in the mood for bantering with Damon at the moment

We entered the kitchen and I saw a glass filled with green liquid on top of the counter. Damon walked me over to the counter as I sat down and he handed me the drink "Drink up" he said

I took the glass and brought it closer to my mouth, drinking the disgusting liquid in a few gulps. "Eeeuww gross" I made a face

Damon chuckled softly "Gross, but it helps" he said taking the glass and putting it in the sink. I looked around the kitchen and saw that he actually made some dinner. My stomach growled and I realised how hungry I really was. Damon must have heard it, because next thing I knew he was grabbing my hand again and dragging me over to the patio doors. He opened them and allowed me to walk out first. I gasped as I walked outside and saw a table set up for two on the patio. Some candles were set up as well and it looked so beautiful and romantic?

He walked me over to the table and pulled out my chair. He moved over and sat across from me.

"I thought some fresh air would do you good" he said simply

"Yeah, wow this looks really beautiful Damon. Thanks" I said truthfully

"Sure. Dig in, I'm sure you're starving." He said as he poured us some drinks

I started eating my pasta. I haven't eaten pasta in a really long time, but I think that this is probably the best I've ever tasted.

"Wow, this is actually good. I didn't know you could cook" I said impressed

"Yeah, well I'm not really the domestic type. My mom taught me, every recipe she knew, but I stopped cooking for people when she left. Well stopped cooking in general" he explained

I nodded "Well where did she go?" I asked curious

"The details are not really important" he said looking into my eyes "So how's that headache?" he asked

"It's gone actually" I said as I realised the throbbing in my head had stopped.

We held some light conversation during dinner and went back inside to the living room to hang out for a bit. Every moment, I got to spend with Damon, I liked him more and more. I learned alot about him recently and it got me intrigued as to what else he had locked up inside.

Both of us just sat there in silence for a few moments staring straight ahead.

"I've never actually done this before, but I'm pretty sure being friends with benefits doesn't really mean cooking dinner and hanging out afterwards" I said

"Well, consider this the date we were supposed to have. I've never been much of the wining and dining a girl type anyway" he said simply

"And I've never been wined and dined before so don't worry, I consider this a good 'blind' date" I said using air quotations

"How come you've never been wined and dined? I'm pretty sure guys are fighting each other off to get a chance with you Bennett" he said looking over at me

"Well you thought wrong. And maybe I don't like to be wined and dined" I said looking in his eyes

"Well what do you like?" he asked as he turned his body to face me

"Just something real, I guess. Something money or wining and dining can't really buy. Something that creates feelings so strong that nothing could break it apart"

"Ever?" he said softly

"Ever" I repeated, smiling a little

Suddenly he kissed me. And for the first time, it wasn't the rough and devouring kind of kiss. It was gentle and tender yet hungry too. And all I could do was kiss him back. Or all I wanted to do at that moment. He broke the kiss and stared deeply into my eyes.

"and have you found that yet?" he asked

"still searching" I replied

"well, maybe you should stop searching and just look at what is in front of you" he said softly

"maybe I'll do just that" I said before kissing him again.

We started kissing more deeply and he moved me to lay down on the couch with him hovering over me. Suddenly I heard footsteps and looked up to see Stefan and Elena staring at us with shocked expressions on both their faces.

"Bonnie?" Elena asked surprise clear in her voice.

To be honest, I don't know why I saw shocked expressions on the faces of Stefan and Elena. Isn't this what they wanted, or what their goal was? I was confused. Not just because of their faces, but the fact that Damon hasn't made a move to get off of me yet. So I put my hands to his chest and pushed him away gently. I got up, feeling my cheeks heating up.

"Yeah, hey guys" I replied sheepishly

"Bon, can I talk to you for a sec" Elena rushed up to me and dragged me out of the room quickly.."Erhh what was that all about?"

"I don't know. We talked and he was being nice and things just sorta happened" I replied

Wait, since when did I start kissing guys, because they were being nice to me? Or maybe Damon is the exception...

"Okay, well I'm glad you are past hating each other.." Elena looked like she was processing everything in her head

"Wait, I never said I hated him Elena, merely disliked, but we moved kind of past that" I corrected

"Right, of course" she nodded quickly. "Well I'm glad either way, just please don't rush things with Damon" she asked looking in my eyes

I honestly didn't get Elena's reaction at all. It amazed me how much my decision's were influenced by my friends and how eagerly I executed their requests. So what if I maybe wanted to move faster? Or not move at all? Then I'd do what I felt I needed to do and not what Elena wanted. More like what Bonnie wanted.

"We'll see" I shrugged, moving past her.

I entered the living room again and found Damon sitting in front of the fireplace enjoying a glass of Bourbon. I checked to see if Stefan was around, until I saw Elena making her way up the stairs to his room. I watched her from behind, seeing how she glanced at us before disappearing up the stairs.

I turned back looking at Damon's profile. I got lost in the picture I saw right before me. How the light illuminated off his pale skin giving him a soft glow. How the light, made his hair look even more darker. How his eyes were suddenly a lighter shade of blue, but never losing that passion and intensity. I realised he was no longer in the room with me, but off in another world. I could see the faraway look in his eyes and how his beautiful face was turned into a frown, appearing deep in thought. Well that's my que to leave. So I mumbled a quick goodbye, grabbed my purse and headed straight towards the front door, not once looking back.

On my way home, I started thinking about what happened before Stefan and Elena intruded me and Damon. Just by thinking about that moment, the pictures started playing over in my head again and again. As each picture passed, I ached more and more for it to happen again. To feel his soft lips pressed against mine. To comb my hand through his soft hair. To feel close to him. Even closer. Not in a physical sense, but emotionally. Why?

Well only because, thinking about it again, made me see the little things I didn't see in that moment. Like the vulnerability in his eyes. How his voice sounded more like a plead. Or the little sigh that escaped his lips when he heard Elena's voice. Or even the way his jaw clenched as I pushed him away lightly. I smiled a little as I realised that I had brought all of that out. So would that answer the question that was why I like Damon Salvatore? Well yeah, simply because I've never thought of the smallest details about anyone else before. And as corny as that sounded, I felt even more happy knowing it was the truth.

_**Click! Click! Click!**_

Groaning, I opened my eyes. What the hell? What's that stupid annoying sound?

_**Click! Click!**_

I got up and slowly walked over to the window, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. As I looked down onto the front lawn, I saw Damon there. As soon as he saw me, a big grin appeared on his face.

"What the hell Damon" I whispered angrily as I finally managed to open the window "you do know it's freaking 2 am in the morning right"

"Obviously, duh" he rolled his eyes. "Come on Bon, I want to take you somewhere" he said smiling deviously at me.

"where to?" I sighed

"I can't tell you that" he replied "just know it's someplace secret and special. Pleeaasse" he whined childishly

"Fine" I groaned giving in

"Come on come on, get down here now" he ordered

"But.." I started

"Noow" he cut me off

I glared at him, as I relented and started climbing out the window. I struggled as I was moving to the tree nearby my room. Damon sighed as he saw me struggling and came to stand under the tree.

"Jump and I'll catch you" He suggested

"No! I can climb down myself" I replied stubbornly

"Suit yourself" He shrugged

I finally made my way to the lower part of the tree when Damon thought it'd be a good idea to help me, when it was clearly unnecessary.

"Hands Damon" I said irritatingly as I felt two hands grab my butt

"Sorry, they slipped down" he replied as I finally made my way down

I glared at him "Yeah right"

"Come on Bon Bon, don't get your panties in a bunch" he said as he started walking down the quiet street.

I scoffed and followed him, enjoying the nice summer night. There was a slight cool breeze, but nothing too cold. Luckily, since I didn't bother to change out of my pj's. Well I didn't really get time to.

As if he read my mind, Damon turned around and looked at me "Spongebob, really Bonnie?" He asked as he walked backwards looking at my pajamas.

"What? He's funny" I replied innocently

"What? He's funny" Damon mimicked in a high pitched voice and started laughing.

I got irritated and started chasing him down the road. I wasn't an athlete or anything, but I kept up and finally was close enough to Damon to jump on his back. He started running of into the woods as I used my hands to start tickling him from behind.

He stopped abruptly and started giggling, which made me laugh as well, because Damon giggling was funny as heck.

"Bo..Bonn..nie. Stt..op it" he mumbled between giggles.

I managed to climb off his back and he made his way to the ground in a fit off giggles, so I positioned myself on top of him and replied "First say you're sorry for making fun of me" as I stopped my attack for a few seconds

"Fine, fine I'm sorry" he replied out of breath

I raised an eyebrow "I mean it" he continued as he saw I wasn't convinced.

I smiled as I got up, and helped him up as well. So we took off again as I followed him to a huge tree.

"I know you're not big on climbing tree's, but this'll be worth it. Come on" he said as he started climbing.

I stared curiously as I decided to follow him up the tree. And a giant tree it was. We climbed what seemed like forever, and after a few groans and whines from me we finally made the top. I was surprised to see a place made to sit on one of the branches. Damon took a seat and I took the one next to it.

We just sat there, silence surrounding us. The seats we occupied, held a view over the whole forest. The sounds of nature played in the background and the night air felt cool and refreshing.

"When I was a kid, I used to sneak out at night and come up here. Usually a little before dawn, to watch the sunrise. I know it's just a bunch of trees and green everywhere, but to me it was the most beautiful view. It still is" he started as he stared straight ahead of him "So when my mom died, my time here became twice as much. I sat here for hours, just thinking about everything. Then my father would send out his servants to come look for me and I'd just watch them from up here. After my mom died, he was never around and the times that he was, he was very strict. Most nights I would cry myself to sleep, wishing that my mom was still here, because honestly she was the only person who understood me completely" he said as he finally looked at me "and that's why she was the only person who shared this place with me. Not even Stefan knows about it"

I just sat there, looking at him. Flabbergasted that he was actually telling me about his childhood, because Stefan mentioned from time to time how tough they're upbringing really was.

"Then why are you bringing me here" I asked curious

Damon turned and looked me dead in the eyes. It was like he studied every bit of me and then replied "I never told you this, but you're stunningly beautiful Bonnie" as he smiled genuinely, yet still not answering my question.

I blushed and felt warm in my cheeks and replied "Thanks I guess, and you're not so bad yourself Salvatore" as I looked away and stared straight ahead of me again. I could still see him out of the corner of my eyes looking at me, but I could even feel his eyes lingering on me for a moment .

"I want to know 5 things about you no one else knows" he said suddenly, still looking at me.

Surprised, I turned to look at him and saw the expectation in his eyes. So, I decided to tell him.

"I dream of Ian Somerhalder every other night, because he is just oh so gorgeous" I started in a very girly voice as I fanned myself and Damon chuckled "I go to the cemetery every week to talk to my grams. I'm afraid I won't be a good mother one day. I hate romance novels and erhh..I want to stay a virgin until marriage" I ended as Damon let out a loud laugh at my last comment.

"Come on, that's just four Bennett" he replied smirking at me

"Fine, well I just discovered recently that I might just have a liking towards a certain Salvatore brother" I replied sheepishly looking for his reaction.

"Urgh, oh no! Stefan get's the girl again!" he replied, mocking as if he's hurt. The smile never leaving his face.

"Yeah yeah, come on. I'm waiting" I said waiting for his five things

"Okay, fine. Kat Graham is always in my dreams. Oh sweet sweet Kat" he cried as I started laughing "I actually own a journal, I don't see myself as a father at all. I love romance novels and I'll tell you the fifth thing later" he replied smirking.

"Come on that doesn't count. You just took my five things and used them as your own" I whined

"What! No one knows about those things too" he replied innocently. Suddenly his face became serious again as he changed the subject "So why don't you think you'll be a good mom one day?" he asked

I sighed as I replied "Well I don't really know mine, so I wouldn't know what it's like to be a good mom since I haven't exactly had an example of that. My grams helped my dad bring me up, but he was never around so she was pretty much all I had. And as much as I loved her as a mom, it still wasn't the same. When I was younger, I used to think my mom didn't want me, because something was wrong with me. I mean what mother rejects their own child and leaves them for 18 years? And I guess as much as I want to leave all that behind when I have my own kids one day, I can't. Because my past is what consumes my thoughts and brings up fears that I wish could have left with my mom as well"

Damon just stared at me and then cupped my cheek as he replied "You are going to be a great mother. No matter what you're mom did, you're not going to be the same. Why? Well, because you know what it feels like to be rejected by someone so important, that I'm sure you'd never want your kids to go through that as well. And not only that, but when I look at you Bonnie, I see a strong, beautiful and confident young woman who turned out just fine without a mother. Plus I bet you're grandma would be very proud of you, judging by how you turned out. And she did a great job at being part of creating the woman you are" he said as he pecked me softly on the lips and then dropped his hand. I just sat there truly amazed. Then he continued...

"That's the fifth thing and why I showed you this place" he said

"What?" I asked, a bit confused

"Because for the first time in my life, I met a woman who reminds me so much of my own mother. Someone strong, loyal, beautiful, smart, sassy, funny and I could go on you know. I guess that's what convinced me that I had to bring you here" he said looking into my eyes "And I'm so glad you did"

I just sat there soaking all of that information in and I was left speechless. Not only, because of the words I just heard, but also the sincerity in his eyes, and how passionate he spoke about his mother. It was enough to make me feel happy, giddy and excited at the same time. A whirl of emotions actually.

"Wow Damon, I don't know what to say" I replied

He simply just looked at me and smiled "You don't have to say anything. Come on Spongebob, we should get down"

So we climbed out of the tree and started strolling during the quiet streets of Mystic Falls on our way home. He held my hand as he told me about his favourite movies, actors, books, music and alot of other stuff. He chased me a couple of times and made fun of me. I asked him about his worst pick up lines, his high school days and his relationship with Stefan. It was light and fun and just the breath of fresh air I never knew I needed, but glad that I finally had my chance to experience.

~Fin~


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Bonnie POV**

_**Ring! Ring! Ring!**_

"Hello?" I asked barely awake.

"Hey Bon! OMG did I wake you?" Elena's excited voice filled my ears.

"Erh yeah sort of. What's up?" I asked, waiting to hear the reason for her call.

"Right, well you should get up. We're doing the beach today so get your bikini out and be ready in 15 minutes!" She exclaimed hanging up.

I groaned as I checked my watch and saw it was 9 am. My little sneak out with Damon earlier this morning tired me out more than I expected and a day at the beach would make me more tired and not relaxed. I got out of bed, a little smile playing on my lips. Is Damon also going to the beach with us, or is it just the girls? It was the happiest you could get me at 9 am in the morning, and really surprising to know Damon Salvatore had something to do with that.

I know this doesn't make us exclusive or happily in love, but last night made me see that he at least cares about me and is making an effort to progress whatever we have going. So maybe it wasn't a big thing to be happy about, but when it's Damon Salvatore, it's a total different case. I know that he hasn't always been the most forth coming type and that love wasn't really in his vocabulary, but last night he showed me that he was open to the idea and that I would be the exception. I don't know where we're at right now, but I do know that he consumed my thoughts since that first time I saw his handsome face. I'm not saying it was love at first sight or anything, but whether he was annoying me, amusing me or trying to please me, he consumed my mind.

All of these thoughts swam through my mind as I got ready for the beach. I hope that he goes today, getting to spend some time with him would be amazing. I don't want to get my hopes up or jump to conclusions, but he could be my first summer love. Bonnie Bennett and Damon Salvatore in love. Crazy, I know, I just hope he incorporates those feelings too.

I heard a car stop in front of the house and grabbed my stuff, rushing to the front door. As I opened the door, I saw Elena and Caroline waiting in Elena's car. Girls day then, I guess.

"Hey guys" I greeted as I got in.

"Hey" they replied in a chorus.

"So how ya guys doing?" I asked cheerily.

"I'm good" they both replied at the same time, sharing a look and then we burst out laughing.

We drove off to the beach, enjoying the sunny day and singing along to the songs playing on the radio.

The whole ride I was assuming it'd be me, Elena and Caroline at the beach, but when we got there I saw Stefan's car.

Suprised I turned to Elena "I thought this was a girls day out"

"Nah the boys thought they would tag along" She shrugged as she got out of the car.

"Boys?" I asked getting out too.

"Yeah, Stefan, Tyler, Matt and Jeremy" She replied

"Oh" I replied, clearly disappointed that the one name I was hoping to hear didn't come up.

Suddenly my face just dropped and Caroline immediately seemed to notice this "hey Bon, what's wrong" she asked concerned written across her face.

"Nothing, I just..." I started "I thought Damon would be here, but I guess he wouldn't want to spend his summer with some high school kids"

"Oh" she said realisation dawning on her "Well he was planning on coming as soon as he heard you are too, but then he called and said something came up" she replied

"Did he say what it was?" I asked curious

"Ty!" Caroline ran off to greet Tyler, clearly forgetting our conversation.

I started wondering what could be so important. A lot of scenarios started filling up my head and I couldn't help but to keep thinking of the worst possible thing.

"A frown like that shouldn't be on such a pretty face" I heard a voice behind me.

I turned around and came face to face with none other than Jeremy Gilbert. Yes, Elena's little brother. Looking at him today though, with his beach shorts and tight shirt hugging his muscles, he didn't look like the baby Gilbert I used to know.

"And a shirt shouldn't be on a body like that" I grinned. "hey Jer" I greeted as I went over and hugged him.

Ever since we were kids Jeremy has always been like a little brother to me and I never saw him any other way. Even though I know he has had a crush on me since forever, it doesn't stop me from kidding around with him sometimes.

"Wow Bonnie Bennett actually flirting back and hopefully wearing a bikini under that dress" he grinned "all in one day too!" mocking surprise.

"Geez Jer when you say it like that.." I trailed off starting for the beach.

"Wait up!" he called after me as we started walking towards the beach where our friends had set up.

I know that I wanted Damon to be here and to spend as much time with him as possible, but he wasn't and I wasn't going to waste my energy on thinking about why he wasn't there and about what came up. I was going to enjoy today with my best friends and not worry about everything else for a couple of hours.

**Damon POV**

I just stood there in the middle of my living room. Speechless. And that's saying alot considering this is Damon Salvatore we're talking about here. Just when I was starting to get back up on my feet, life has come to bite me back in the ass. Again. At least this was a very attractive bite in the ass.

"Damon" She breathed "Are you going to say something?" she asked

"What do you want me to say?" I sighed my throat suddenly dry.

"I don't know..just..anything. Please" She shook her head, her eyes pleading.

"How did you find me?" I asked not being able to come with anything substantial at the moment.

She rolled her eyes "Come on Damon, I know everything about you. Your hometown and Stefan is general knowledge." She replied

"How are you?" I asked softly

"Terrible. And my head hurts" she replied holding her hand to her head.

"What? I thought you were better." I asked suddenly on high alert

"Oh no I am better. But trying to figure out a way to ignore the elephant in the room does have an effect on the brain you know" she replied smirking

"Always have to be so damn smart" I chuckled "I'm sorry, I just need a minute" I said taking a seat on the couch.

"Look Damon, I know this is alot for you to take in and that this is totally unexpected so I'm just going to give you some space to process all of this okay?"

I looked up at her and suddenly got to my feet "Yeah yeah, I mean we don't need to discuss everything right now" I said nodding my head.

She nodded too "Okay then. Talk soon" she turned around heading for the door.

"Emily,wait!" I jogged over to her and wrapped her up in a big hug "I missed you".

"I missed you too, Damon" She replied returning the hug.

**One week later... **

**Bonnie POV **

Trust. Most of us spend our whole lifes trying to trust someone. Trying to earn someone else's trust and sometimes we get so caught up in our quest, whether it's earning it or giving it that we don't realise the extreme lengths we are willing to go for that trust. The boundaries we are willing to cross, because of our own wants, needs or desires. And sometimes it's all in vain in the end or for petty reasons that we do it. And just that one time we finally get it, it get's snatched away just as easily. It's funny how something that you've worked so hard on for so long, can get broken and bent just by a few words spoken, an action or a moment of complete impulse or vulnerability. This is the way we learn how to protect our feelings and emotions. How we protect ourselves.

Yet as I stare out of my car window on a late Sunday evening, I can't conjure this emotion I'm feeling at seeing Damon and a beautiful girl climb out of his car and walk hand in hand into the Salvatore boardinghouse. Is it hurt? Anger? Jealousy? Maybe sadness at the fact that I've been excited for an experience that's not going to happen. Yet anyway. And it's not with the person I thought it would happen with. Or want it to. And somehow I can't stop the doubts and fears that's coming forth.

I haven't seen nor spoken to Damon in a week. For some unknown reason he has been ignoring all of my calls and texts. Stefan keeps telling me everything is fine and Damon will show up, but he has this look in his eyes that tell a whole different story. That's why after a week of toruring myself I decide to finally get this over with and come to face Damon myself. Now I'm sitting here with what I'm sure is an expression of surprise on my face looking on as the couple has already dissapeared into the house. I shouldn't even be surprised. He is Damon Salvatore after all and I may not know everything about him, but what I do know is that he loves women. Well sleeping with them. And he's not about to let some teenage girl stop him from doing what he does best.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Holy Shit!" I jump as I hear someone knock on my window.

"Bonnie?" the person asks.

"Stefan" I breath.

"What are you doing out here?" he asks when I've rolled down my window.

"I erhh..just wanted to come over and ask you about that history homework we've got" I lie. Terribly.

"And you couldn't have just called?" he asks, disbelief clear on his face.

"A Salvatore would have actually picked up a phone call from Bonnie Bennet?" I ask, venom clear in my voice.

"What?" he asks, confusion clear on his face.

"I'm sorry. That was uncalled for." I mumble.

"It's okay. Look I'm about to head in, join me for a nightcap?" he asks sweetly

"Sure" I answer as I start to get out of the car.

As we get to the front door and open it, we can hear voices coming from the living room. Stefan takes my hand in leads me in the direction which the voices are coming. Suddenly I'm hit with nerves and and a fast beating heart. As we round the corner we are met with the sight of Damon and whats-her-name siting in front of the couch facing the fireplace where a low fire is burning. The stop talking the moment we're in sight. The girl suddenly jumps up with glee at the sight of us.

"Stefan! Oh my God!" she grabs him into a big hug.

Stefan hugs her back, surprised as ever "Emily! What are you doing here?"

She returns to Damons side, who stood up while the two were embracing and answers "Oh you know, just checking up on this troublesome brother of yours".

"So you're not staying?" Stefan asks interest piqued.

"For a couple more days" She answers.

Then she turns swiftly to me and her smile dims a little. It's like for the first time she has noticed me standing there and I can see the confusion in her eyes as she looks between me and Stefan, yet she quickly masks it with warmth and politeness and asks "Well who is this lovely girl you got here?"

"Oh I'm sorry, Emily this is my friend, Bonnie. Bonnie this is Emily" he introduces

"Hi nice to meet you" I shake her hand and give her a small smile

"Likewise. So she's just a friend?" She asks Stefan, amusement dancing in her eyes.

Beautiful big brown eyes might I add. Emily has this short beautiful chestnut colored hair that is curled slightly. She is a shade darker then me with stunning skin that makes me think of melted chocolate. She has these really tall shapely legs that makes me think she is a model of some sort. One word. Perfection. I smile sadly at the thought.

"Yes. I told you about my girlfriend ,Elena, remember?" Stefan asks her like he is willing her to remember and know Elena.

"Oh yes, right the brunette" she says in recognition.

"The brunette yes" Stefan chuckles

While this whole conversation is happening, Damon is just standing there with this look marring his face, until Emily turns to him and says "You're awfully quiet there Damon"

"Ugh, I'm already fighting sleep, listening to this conversation you two are having" he rolls his eyes and walks to the bar to pour him a drink.

"Yeah right" she chuckles as she walks over to him and tells him she is heading home.

"Do you need me to ride you home?" he asks

"Damon I'm perfectly fine and capable of getting myself home" she says softly, smiling at him.

They say goodnite to each other, as he takes her face in his hands and kisses her forehead and closes his eyes while he lingers there a bit longer and watches her as she says goodnite to me and Stefan and heads out of the house.

Finally his eyes meet mine, while mine has never left him. The room is clouded in tension as we stare at each other, neither saying anything or moving. I can feel Stefan growing uncomfortable beside me and then he suddenly turns to me and says "Let me get that history homework you asked for" and dissapears upstairs. As I watch him walk away, I can see Damon out of the corner of my eye walking around the couch to come stand in front of me.

I turn to him and he's staring into his glass of bourbon until he looks up, into my eyes and whispers "Hi"

"Hi" I greet back, my face blank.

"How are you doing?" he asks. Like he actually cares might I add.

"I've been better" I shrug, not caring to return the question.

"Look Bonnie, about that I'm sorry. I should've told you about Emily and made things clear, I know I should have and I'm sorry I didn't" he says looking me deep in the eyes.

"I'm saying I've been better because today truly sucked. Today my grandma's been dead for a year. And even though my life has moved on, it doesn't hurt any less and there's still this gaping hole in my heart that no one will ever be able to fill. And that hurts. I'm not saying I've been better, because as I come from her tombstone and decide to find out what I've done to make you ignore my entire existence for a week, I see you with this beautiful girl whom you know very well after we have agreed on this arrangement that we have. No it's not because of that at all Damon" I say, as the tears start to form in my eyes.

"Bonnie I'm so sorry, I didn't know.." he replies dumbfounded.

"It's okay Damon, luckily I'm going to be the mature one between the two of us since you clearly can't be, and say let's just forget it and move on. Now you have a goodnight" I say as I start for the door and the tears start falling.

I couldn't even bear the sight of him, never mind being in the same room. I get pulled from my stride before I can open the door.

"What do you want me to do?!" he bursts. "I can't just leave her! Do you know what she's been through!? I can't break her heart too and tell her I have feelings for someone else Bonnie! And I tried not to think about you! To ask Stefan or Elena about you everytime I saw them. I willed myself to stay away, because the second I looked into those green eyes...I'm doomed." He sighs as he stares deeply into my eyes. He bends a little so we're eye level and says "Trust me Bonnie, if you were just some other girl, I could have easily walked away, looked at you without feeling a hint of guilt, moved on as if nothing happened. But alot did happen, and you're not just some other girl and I had to stay away or the guilt would eat me whole. Trust me when I say this and tell you that this past week has been hell and every waking moment I spent scolding myself not to think or wonder about what 'she' is doing or who 'she' is with. And as much as Emily wants me back and wants to move on, I can't do that. Even I'm not that good."

Trust. There is that word again. So many words said between me and Damon in this moment that I'm rooted to spot trying to think what my next course of action is. But I don't need to wonder long, because Stefan comes downstairs suddenly and breaks the moment.

"Sorry..erhh, but I heard shouting and I just came to check if everything is.."he trailed of

"Alright?" I filled in for him.

"Yeah" he mumbles, trying to ignore the death glares Damon is shooting him.

"Yeah Stef, everything is alright and over" I say looking Damon straight in the eyes, my face devoid of any emotion.

I don't stay to hear his reply or Damon's pleas as I head out the door before I can be stopped. As the cool late night air hit my face, my tears start falling and I just can't seem to stop. What am I crying about? The fact that I have to go back to an empty home, without my Dad. The fact that Grams has already been gone a year, because I expected it to go by agonizingly slow. Because I'm still all alone. It's all I've ever been, all I've ever know. Oh and yes, the guy I like loves someone else and I can't put my heart or my trust on someone who isn't willing to do the same.

~Fin~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Damon POV

Damon Salvatore always had an answer for every situation he got himself in. Whether it was his own problems, Stefan's or even his very sick girlfriend's, he had the solution. However, when it got the situation that was Bonnie Bennett altogether, he didn't have the slightest clue as to how to approach or handle the situation. It was more than a little obvious that he had feelings for the girl, but acting on them wasn't something he could do. He couldn't put his heart and trust on some teenage girl who hasn't even had enough life experience to know how to handle it. So to his own dismay he asked his brooding brother for some advice, not that he would use it of course.

He found Stefan in the library reading a book with poems or whatever deep stuff Stefan liked so he poured himself a drink and took a seat.

"Let me guess, long face, heavy sighs and lots of bourbon. What's wrong?" Stefan asked putting down his book.

Damon rolled his eyes and replied "Stupid women. I just can't seem to catch a break with them."

"Well it can't be that bad" Stefan replied with an raised brow.

Damon chuckled putting down his drink "Oh really? Well let's see, I have the gorguess Emily show up after an amazing year in New York and even though I missed her and I'm glad to see her, there is a reason why we're not together in the first place. And even though we have alot of unsolved and fucked up shit still going on, I can't seem to close that chapter. Then there is Bonnie, young, beautifull and innocent. She may not seem like my type at all, but I know deep down there's this girl waiting for someone like me to bring her out. And it's so fucking tempting Stefan! She's like this challenge, and I love a challenge. Plus it doesn't help that whenever we're in the same room I just want to rip her clothes off. I get like a freaking teen with no self-control. And now Emily is here and excited to spend some time toghether, Bonnie is pissed at me and for the first time in my life I want to prove to someone I'm not a complete asshole."

"Wow, I was wrong. It is that bad." Stefan chuckled

"Tell me about it. Sooo what should I do?" Damon asked.

"Well I think you should focus on what you want. You've known Emily forever and you two have some deep stuff going on, so first sort out your feelings for her. You obviously still have a thing for her since you can't be honest and break it off with her. Look I'm not saying you should forget about Bonnie and be with Em, I'm just saying that you should be honest with Emily and tell her about how you feel and where you stand and get your whole situation sorted out. And when that whole thing is cleared out, and there is still some part of you feeling for Bonnie, go for it. But don't worry about Bonnie right now, she'll be fine, okay?"

Damon swallowed "Okay."

Damon gave himself a pep talk as he waited for Emily at the boardinghouse. Emily had the tendency to make Damon Salvatore weak and get him completely off track, but he promised himself that today there would be none of that. He would keep distance between them at all times and be brutally honest even though it would be hard since he still had a soft spot for his little Em.

KNOCK KNOCK!

Damon's heartspeed doubled as he opened the door "hey" he smiled.

"hey you" Emily beamed as she drew him in for a hug.

"Come on in" he moved aside for her to enter.

"So what's up, you sounded so serious over the phone" she asked as they took a seat on the couch.

"Look Em, we need to talk about us. I know that you came back for us to work things out, but there's a reason I came to Mystic Falls. I needed to get away from New York, because..."

"You mean get away from me" she cut him off.

"Yeah, I just couldn't deal with everything. It was just too much and we were drifting apart." Damon swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I know and that's why I came here. So that we could pick up the pieces together and work things out. We don't have to be in a relationship, we could do it as friends and sort of get a fresh start." She said desperately.

"We can't go back to being friends Em, too much has happened and I don't want to be hanging out with you constantly when all I want to do is move on!" Damon snapped.

That's when he realised that all he wanted to do is spend his summer with Bonnie. Whether it was arguing, hanging out or srewing each others brains out, which he wouldn't complain over. Even though he got what he wanted to say off his chest, he still felt off and he knew why. He had to make things right with Bonnie or he would lose it.

"What happened? Did you already meet someone else?" Emily's voice cut through his thoughts

"Em..." he sighed

"You can be honest with me Damon. I'm a big girl and I've handled alot worse, right?" she responded tears streaming down her face.

"Yeah there is. It's not a relationship, but I care about her." He replied immediately feeling bad.

Silence filled the room as Emily stood there nodding her head at what she was hearing. She couldn't understand how Damon could just up and leave her like this afer everything they've been through.

"So was it all worth it then? The drama, the arguing, the heartache, everything if you're just going to walk out on me cause of some girl.." she started

"Woah, wait a minute. You were the one who needed time to digest everything and was pushing me away! I tried! I was there for you through it all and you broke my heart! And Bonnie is not just some girl I need to have to get over you cause I'm past it. I've moved on and it's time you did the same. I'm sorry, but it's for the best." He ended and stormed out of the room leaving her standing there in the living room.

So Bonnie Bennett is the girl he wants? Hmmm...

Damon stood on Bonnie's front porch with his heart in his throat. He's been sitting in his car for the past hour contemplating on what he should do. Of course he wanted to apologize and make it up to her, but in order to do that he had to be completely honest with her. He knows Bonnie wouldn't outright ask him, but he knew that in this scenario honesty was the best policy. Even though he feels like he could do it, he still wasn't comfortable being that vulnerable in front of the girl. Yes, he had shared some stuff with her, especially about his dad and his past, but what has happened these past 3 years has shaped him into the man he was now. If he were to tell her the truth he didn't know what he was afraid of more, sharing everything and feeling naked and vulnerable infront of her or being rejected by her. He knew which one it was, but Damon wanted to believe otherwise. Just for a while. So he took the plunge and knocked.

The door opened and there stood Bonnie Bennett looking as scrumptious and beautifull as ever. He didn't know why he just stood there holding his breath when the girl was in sweats and a huge t-shirt on with her hair a mess. Maybe its because he hadn't seen anything or anyone look so breathtaking without an ounce of effort. In this lighting, he got to see how green her eyes really was. Without the make-up he could see the tiny freckles on her cheeks that made her look so much more adorable. So beautiful, you'd think it's painful to look at her, but it's the complete opposite. And everytime he would drag his eyes away from her only to be deceived by them when they land back on her only seconds after. After just staring at each other for a while, the silence got a bit too much and he realised that time was running out.

"I know I must be the last person you want to see right now.." he started nervously.

"No, you're not actually" she replied, chuckling humorously

He smiled "Good, then that makes this alot easier" he said and reached forward and slanting his lips over hers.

Bonnie was surprised by the sudden contact, he could tell by the intake of breath which he used to his advantage to slip his tongue in her mouth. Just like that, it all came back, the electricity, the chemistry, that feeling they both knew and recognized in the beginning when this all started. Just when he was about to slide his hands elsewhere, Bonnie pushed him away.

"No, just because I'm not biting your head off and shouting in your face, doesn't mean everything is okay and you can just kiss me like that" she said, shaking her head.

"I know, I'm sorry. Look can we sit down?" he gestured over to the steps on the front porch.

Without waiting for an answer he went and sit on the top stair waiting for her to join him.

When he felt the warmth of her body next to him on the step, he smiled knowingly. A real, genuine smile.

"Before you start asking questions, or overthink everything that has happened these past few days I need you to know that I care about you and to me that's the most important thing" he started as he turned to look at her " and I know I shouldn't have avoided you when Emily showed up, I just did it without thinking".

Silence hung between them when she said nothing and he went on "Growing up, me and Em were best friends. We did everything together and I loved her more then life itself. We went to high school and that's when I realised I was inlove with her. After some internal conflict for months I finally declared my love for her. Turned out she was feeling the same and we got together. After 2 years of dating, we graduated and moved to New York, but before we made the move, she was diagnosed with cancer. Luckily it was still in the early stages and they were able to remove it. We moved, life was great and we were happy so I proposed. She said no, obviously and after that we just kind of drifted apart. The cancer came back, she was really sick and I took care of her for a while till it all just became too much so I broke things off. And all I remember is the guilt. All I still feel is the guilt, because she was like my life parter and in her worst times I left her, because I'm selfish. All I could think about was 'what if I'm going to lose her?' or 'I'd rather leave now and live my life than wait for her to die to do it'. So when Stefan called and asked me to come for the summer, I didn't have to think twice about it. When he said there's a girl he wanted me to meet, I just thought 'great, I could use a rebound.' And then I met you Bonnie, and everything changed. When I saw you the attraction was instantly, when I touched you the chemistry was undeniable and I'm done fighting it. I've never opened up to someone so quick like I did with you. It's easy with you and I kept fighting it, because of the guilt I felt over Emily. I felt like I was betraying her, because it couldn't have been so easy for me to move on, right? But then Stefan told me to focus on what I want, and after breaking things off for good with Emily, you're all I want to focus on from now on. I know that this is sudden and that you're still really pissed at me, I just needed to say it. Bonnie, me and Emily will always be friends and have a bond that is strong. But all of that is built on our history. And that is all me and her have, history. But me and you..." Damon spoke from the heart.

"Damon, Damon woah, I get it" Bonnie cut him off, holding up both hands.

"You do?" he asked, hopeful.

"Yes, and I get it. I really do. Stefan was here earlier and we had a really great talk. So even though, I might not like it, I get it" Bonnie smiled.

"Oh my god.." Damon said grabbing her and hugging her.

Bonnie laughed wrapping her arms around him.

When they pulled apart they just stared at each other. The tension in the air was palpable. They both knew what they wanted and both wanted the same thing, but that would be moving too fast, wouldn't it? Bonnie being the more level-headed one stuck out her hand when she caught Damon staring at her lips, "So...friends?" she asked.

"Hell no" he replied before grabbing her face and kissing her passionately while the sounds of crickets could be heard in the background.

~Fin

REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It's been one month. One month of pure bliss for Bonnie and Damon. For the first time, Bonnie understood why they called it the honeymoon phase and she was enjoying every second of it. She knew it wouldn't last forever, but that wouldn't stop her from experiencing all that is Damon Salvatore. Bonnie had a very screwed image of what love was in her life, from her mother leaving her at a young age to her dad never being around and always choosing work instead of his daughter. So she wouldn't deny herself the chance of feeling loved, because that's what she needed. Yes, her heart was open for love and that's the path she and Damon was currently on.

**Bonnie POV**

"I don't think that's the right one" Caroline explained as she, Bonnie and Elena stood in the grocery store deciding on pancake mixes.

Why were they grocery shopping together? Caroline had suggested that the whole group go away for a week and enjoy the rest of the summer away from Mystic Falls so Stefan and Damon suggested their beach house, which was perfect.

"Hey Bon, isn't that Kai over there?" Elena asked.

"What, where?" Bonnie asked, surprised and turned around to look where Elena was pointing to.

Just as she finally saw where Kai was, he looked up and they're eyes held for a total of 5 seconds, yes Bonnie actually counted in her head.

He came over, smile on his face ready to greet the girls.

"Hey! This is a nice surprise" he said, giving each of them a hug.

"Yeah, what are you doing here? I mean not in the store, cause obviously your shopping" Bonnie started "I mean here in town?" she ended awkwardly.

Caroline and Elena stood off to the side, enjoying the show with sly smiles on their faces.

Kai laughed, he always thought Bonnie was so adorable, "I'm here with my parents, enjoying the break and doing some surfing. New obsession, of course" he said smiling at Bonnie.

Bonnie stared dreamily at Kai, before asking "Hey, you wanna come over for dinner? It'd be nice to catch up?"

Elena and Caroline looked at each other cause they knew where this was heading and before one of them could intervene, Kai replied "Sure! That'd be nice".

After the girls gave Kai the address to where they were staying and got all the groceries they were headed to the house where the guys were waiting for them.

"So, what was that all about?" Elena started while she and Caroline stared at Bonnie knowingly.

"What? We haven't seen him in ages and it would be nice to know what he's up to these days" Bonnie replied innocently.

"You mean, you'd like to know what he's been up to" Caroline teased.

"Caroline, stop. I have a boyfriend who I'm very happy with. I was just trying to be nice" Bonnie replied.

Caroline and Elena decided to let it go and believe Bonnie when she said it was just about catching up.

When the girls got to the house, the guys were already busy with dinner and so they decided to just sit at the kitchen island and keep them company.

"So guess who we ran into at the store, Kai!" Bonnie exclaimed, smiling.

Just as she said it, the kitchen became noticeably more quiet and everyone looked uncomfortable. So Damon cleared his throat and asked "Who is Kai?"

"Oh, he's just this guy Bonnie used to obsess over in school, before he moved away last year" Caroline replied.

"Woah, I wasn't obsessed, we were friends. In fact, he was friends with all of you so I don't get the big deal?"

To Bonnie it may have seemed like it was nothing, but everyone in their group knew how much Bonnie loved Kai, they grew up together and they had more in common than Bonnie had even with Caroline and Elena. It seemed like Bonnie was trying to downplay how much Kai meant to her, but they all knew how crushed and heartbroken she was when he moved away. But they all decided to give her the benefit of the doubt and believe her when she said she didn't feel that way about him. Maybe she was just unaware of her true feelings for him, but they all knew how she used to look at Kai.

"It's not. In fact, I miss the dude, the football after parties wasn't the same when he left" Tyler replied.

They all nodded their heads, each one of them seeming to have a memory of Kai in their heads at the moment.

"Well we invited him to dinner, so it'll be great to hang out again" Elena exclaimed. She only said it, because she saw the way Damon was looking at Bonnie and she knew if he found out that Bonnie invited Kai, that he'd be upset or worried.

After that, everyone just continued with their random conversations between themselves and they were all just looking forward to dinner.

Damon came up behind Bonnie, and wrapped his arms around her while kissing her softly in her neck. "Hmm, I feel like I haven't seen you all day, you've been with the girls since this morning" Damon mumbled.

Bonnie smiled, turned around and wrapped her hands around his neck "I know baby, tonight I'm all yours though" she replied.

Damon smiled in return and continued to give her soft little pecks on the lips. The rest of the gang told them to get a room, but they just laughed it off and didn't mind them.

A long while after, Kai arrived and greeted everyone. It was like one big reunion, because Kai was in a way, part of their group of friends too so it was almost like he was home. Damon met him, and he could honestly say that he understood what the fuss was about. There was just something likeable about guy, the way he interacted with the girls and how mindful he was of them and how he was the big jokester with the guys. He just had a way of making anyone feel important whether he was talking, looking or smiling at you. And as much as Damon didn't want to like him, he couldn't help but feel that Kai was a genuine guy and so far in the evening hasn't done anything that would make him suspicious of Bonnie or their friendship.

After dinner, everyone was huddled around the living room talking while Bonnie was in the kitchen cleaning up.

"Hey, need some help?"

She turned around and saw Kai leaning against the wall, smile in place.

"Sure" She waved him over.

"Tonight was really great, seeing everyone again and just hanging out. It felt just like old times. And Damon seems like a great guy" he started talking, while drying off.

"Yeah, just seeing you made my day. And he is, I'm so lucky to have someone like him" Bonnie replied.

"He is lucky too, trust me" He said, staring at her.

Bonnie just smiled shyly and avoided his gaze.

"Bon" they both jumped and turned around seeing Damon standing there, "I'm off to bed. And it was great meeting you man" he said coming closer and extending a hand to Kai.

Bonnie smiled and kissed Damon, "See you in a bit"

Damon just nodded his head and disappeared out of the kitchen. Kai and Bonnie continued cleaning up and resumed they're conversation. They talked about everything that's happened in the past year, what's going on in their lives and what they're planning for the future. To Bonnie it felt like Kai had never left her and she just got caught up in the time they were spending together.

'Damn, she's gotten even more beautiful' was all that rang through Kai's head while he was looking at Bonnie and listening to her stories. They were so busy enjoying themselves that when they finally left the kitchen, everyone had fallen asleep in the living room or more like passed out so they quietly moved around, Kai got his jacket and Bonnie walked him to the door.

"Tonight was.." Bonnie started

"Amazingly awesome!" Kai exclaimed with a huge grin on his face.

Bonnie burst out laughing. There was honestly never a dull moment with him, and as much as she enjoyed Kai and tonight, she knew her guy was upstairs probably fast asleep and she needed to get into bed herself. So they both exchanged numbers, said they're goodbyes and Kai left.

Bonnie locked up and walked up to the balcony, watching as Kai drove off. There was a slight breeze, and she just stood there in peace, listening to the waves crashing and inhaling deeply in and out. She desperately needed this. As soon as Kai arrived, she could sense that everyone was focusing on her and trying to figure out what was going through her head. Especially Damon. And she doesn't blame them, because they all knew what an important role Kai had played in her life, and the way she reacted when she saw him again only added to why they were acting that way. So she kept her distance from Kai for the whole dinner and soon it seemed like everyone forgot about the tension that was in the room. And she knew that as soon as she and Damon were alone, he was going to ask her about Kai and try to analyze all her answers. The truth was, that she did love Kai, and there was a time when Bonnie though that she was in love with him, but she also knows that they were just kids and that she got over it. A lot has happened the year Kai wasn't in her life and during that time she had grown too and realized that she would always love him as a friend, and when she started dating Damon, that fact became even more clear. So she just wanted to avoid that whole conversation and get on with their trip and enjoy it with her friends. And no way in hell, was she about to admit that at some point in her childhood that she may have been a little obsessed with the guy.

30 minutes later, Bonnie crept into bed with Damon, but he was fast asleep so she just wrapped herself in his arms and closed her eyes waiting for sleep to come.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

This was heaven, Bonnie thought. After hanging out with the gang all day, they came back to the house and Damon ran her a nice bath, which she was enjoying thoroughly at the moment. Things have been awkward between her and Damon all day. They still hadn't talked about the previous day and she knew that he wanted to, but Bonnie Bennett was the queen of avoidance, therefore the pink elephant in the room hadn't been brought up yet. Bonnie knew, it was just a matter of time and that no mental preparation could prepare her for that conversation. When they were on their way home after the days activities, Damon suggested a nice romantic night for just the two of them and go out somewhere, and as great as that sounded to Bonnie, she knew that all she wanted to do when she got to the beach house was take a bath and spend a nice quiet night in. So Damon took it all in stride and just smiled and did exactly that when they got in. Her phone beeped on the edge of the bathtub, careful not to get it totally wet and saw it was a message from Kai.

'**Hey, tonight is my parents last night here, they're driving home tomorrow and would looooove to do dinner with you? Preetty please?' **

Bonnie smiled after reading the message. She hadn't seen Kai's parents in forever and she really missed them, especially Mrs. P's brownies. That was Bonnie's nickname for Kai's mom, it's funny how Bonnie still called her Mrs in a way since she was like a second mother to Bonnie. If Bonnie had to be honest with herself, she felt so drained emotionally and physically to go through a dinner, but she knew that she was going to do it anyway, because they were like family and seeing them was always a lot of fun. So she quickly typed a reply saying yes to dinner.

She quickly got out of the tub, wrapped a towel around her body and grabbed the rest of her stuff. As she opened the bathroom door and stepped into her bathroom, she quickly noticed her lights were turned off and Damon was busy lighting candles until he noticed her and turned around to face her while she just stood there.

"Hey! Sorry, I thought you'd be in there longer, so I wanted to surprise you when you were done" Damon explained, eyeing her body.

Bonnie felt uncomfortable to be honest, but just gave him an awkward smile, went to the lights and switched them on. As much as she didn't want to do this right now or this way, she went to the candles and blew them out. Damon looked at her, a confused look on his face and was about to ask her what was going on as she talked.

"It's okay, it's really sweet of you trying to be romantic like this" Bonnie smiled sweetly up at him before continuing "and as much as I want to continue your train of thought, Kai asked me to have dinner tonight with his parents. It's their last night in town, I haven't seen them in a really long time so I told him yes" she finished, waiting for his reaction.

Damon just stood there staring Bonnie up and down as the room went quiet for about two minutes. Bonnie started to feel very uncomfortable with his staring, so she shifted on her feet and looked down at the floor. Damon realized his staring was making the moment awkward so he quickly cleared his throat and put some space between the two of them.

"So you're not too tired to have dinner with his parents?" Damon asked, hands on his hips.

Bonnie sighed, looking away slightly, "It's not like that. I am, but I'm choosing to do it anyway, because they won't be here tomorrow and who knows when I'll see them again. They've been supportive since day one, so I'm sure they'd like to see me while they have the chance right now."

Damon just nodded slowly, trying to understand where Bonnie was coming from. "So you want me to tag along?" he asked sweetly approaching her.

Bonnie started feel very uncomfortable in Damon's presence with her state of undress, because this was the first time that Damon was seeing a little more of Bonnie's body in the whole time that he's know her so before he could reach her, she moved away and replied "We both know you'll take way longer than me to get ready. I'll just go over for a quick dinner, catch up and be back as soon as I can."

Damon looked so down in this moment, that all Bonnie wanted to do was go to him and wrap her arms around him, but she was clad in a damn towel! And she felt guilty as hell so she quickly thought of something, "But, tomorrow is going to be all about you and me. I feel like we haven't really spent any time together on this trip, which is my fault, but that's changing tomorrow."

As she said this, Damon expected to find comfort in her words, but it was difficult because her body language was speaking something different. And as much as he wanted to believe her, and not feel the sting of rejection he couldn't, because all Damon felt in this moment was that he is a second priority to Bonnie and no one wanted to feel like that.

"Whatever, Bonnie" he said, quickly and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

Bonnie wanted to go after him, and make things better, not for herself but for his sake, but her feet just wouldn't move. So she swallowed the lump in her throat, and got ready for dinner. When she got downstairs, she told everyone where she was going, and said goodbye, noticing that Damon wasn't there.

Dinner with Kai's parents was so freaken amazing. Bonnie thoroughly enjoyed herself, the food was and so was the conversation. As much as Damon was on her mind, Kai and his parents still managed to put a smile on her face and she didn't regret coming over. After desert, Mr &amp; Mrs Parker decided to go to bed, because they had a long drive ahead of them tomorrow and had to get up early.

Bonnie and Kai sat on the sand, watching the ocean and enjoying the calm and serene moment.

"Somethings on your mind" Kai said, looking at Bonnie.

"What? No" Bonnie snorted

"Come on Bonnie, I know you. As soon as you walked through that door, I knew something was up. You know you can tell me anything right?" he said softly

Bonnie sighed, knowing that she couldn't lie to the guy "Damon is upset with me"

"Why?" he asked

"I've just been distant towards him lately. And it's wrong, because he's done nothing wrong and he deserves so much better than what I'm giving him right now" she started, looking at the sky "I think part of me is just scared you know? When I first met him, I had this idea of what he was like and the type of life he lives and after getting to know him and realizing I was wrong, I'm just scared"

"What are you afraid of Bonnie" Kai asked, softly staring at her.

"Falling for him. That's the thing though, I am falling" she told him softly "And as much as I want to stop it, I can't. I'm 16, there is still so much I have to go through, experience while Damon has already had relationships, loved, lost and done so much more and I'm just scared that I'm gonna fall so hard that I'm going to miss out on all of these things, because of my love for him" she explained.

Kai stared at Bonnie for a while before replying.

"I get it. I mean, I get you. But if you believe in fate like I do Bonnie, you'd know that you fall in love with who it's meant to happen with. Whether it's once, twice or ten times. All of our journeys are different ones, and if I'm meant to experience life in a certain way, that's not to say that you should too. So who cares that you fall in love with the first guy you're dating, who cares if you marry him and birth him a dozen kids!" Kai exclaimed smiling "Point is, we fall, hurt, lose, experience life the way it's meant to be. And if you and Damon are meant to be, then there's no stopping that. The universe works in a different way Bon, and we might not always understand or agree with the way our lives are at, but know it all happens for a reason. So don't think about it, just live! Okay?"

Bonnie was grinning from ear to ear at this point, looking at Kai and replied, "I'm gonna miss you Kai Parker" before tackling him to the ground, giggling and giving him a big hug.

On the drive home, the only thing on Bonnie's mind was Damon. Her Damon. She smiled. Then she thought about what Kai said, and he is totally right. And Bonnie couldn't, wait to live, as Kai put it. And right now, or tomorrow she was going to do just that with the man in her life.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bonnie's heart was racing. Where the hell was he? When she got back to the house, Damon still hadn't returned and she was starting to get worried. She tried calling him for the hundredth time, but his phone went to voicemail again. After a very stressful hour, she decided to go and wake Stefan. Just as she was walking down the hall to Stefan's room, she heard the front door open and shut close. Immediately she went in that direction and instantly blew out a sigh of relief at the sight of Damon.

"Oh my god, I was worried sick!" she went to him and threw her arms around his neck giving him a hug.

"Oh really" Damon snorted

Bonnie immediately pulled back and stared at his serious face.

"Yes, Damon you know I care about you" she stated looking into his eyes.

Damon moved away from her, walking to the sliding doors at the calm ocean.

"You have a funny way of showing it" he said simply.

Bonnie instantly felt a wave of guilt, but she knew that this was the right moment to just talk to him. About everything.

"You're right. My actions these lasts few days.." Bonnie started, and then moved to go stand next to Damon staring up at his profile "My actions these last few days wasn't showing how much I care about you and this trip was supposed to be about us and spending time together and I allowed all that to go out the window the moment we ran into Kai.."

"But why Bonnie?! Is it because you're still in love with the guy? Because if that's the case, then there's nothing here for me anymore" Damon turned to look her in the eyes.

Bonnie's heart was going a mile a minute at this point, her throat was becoming dry so she swallowed and replied softly "I want you, Damon. You're everything. Not Kai, or what I thought I felt for him. Just you and what I feel for you." She grabbed his hand, placed it on her heart "If only you knew how you make me feel baby. How happy you make me" she said smiling.

As much as Damon wanted to stay upset with Bonnie, he couldn't. He couldn't stop the racing of his own heart. And he knew that Bonnie could sense it, in the way his eyes softened. The room was dark, quiet and they were standing there staring at each other for a while until Damon moved in close, cupped her cheek and kissed her softly. Bonnie kissed him back, and opened her mouth a little and Damon took full advantage of the chance to explore her mouth. God, he loved how her kisses tasted. She was his, and that's all that ran through Damon's mind at that moment. They were really getting into the kiss when Damon picked Bonnie up and walked her over to the couch where they just got wrapped up in each other. That same night, Bonnie lay in bed, feeling like she and Damon were finally on the same page. She wouldn't necessarily call it a feeling of content, because she knew that they still had a lot of things to talk about, but they were okay and that was all she needed.

**Damon's POV**

Damon woke up the next morning feeling a bit lighter. Last night looked like it was going to turn out worse than he'd expected, but it turned out pretty good and he was so happy about it, because he hated being upset with Bonnie, or when they weren't in a good space. He just wanted to create great memories and moments with her, and so far there hasn't been any on this trip.

After taking a shower and getting dressed, he decided to go check if Bonnie was awake, but as he headed past the kitchen he saw her dancing around the kitchen to music playing on the radio while making breakfast so he just stood there for a second, smiling like an idiot while admiring her before walking over, putting her on the countertop and kissing her dizzy.

"Woah, good morning to you too" she said out of breath.

"Hey! Come back here" Damon exclaimed bringing Bonnie back in for a kiss.

Bonnie started giggling in between kisses so Damon reluctantly let her go so she could continue with breakfast.

"So what are we doing today?" Bonnie asked

"I don't know, you and the girls had a bunch of stuff planned for the gang so I'm sure we'll find out once Elena and Caroline is up" Damon replied

"I thought maybe we could spend the day together and if you're not tired of me yet, we could do something nice tonight. Maybe go out to dinner?"

Damon looked up and saw Bonnie looking at him waiting for an answer so he walked around the kitchen counter and went to stand in front of her "You know I'd never be able to get enough of you" he smiled softly

Bonnie smiled "I never thought you could be so sweet Damon"

"What?" Damon asked appalled "how could you not know, I'm such a sensitive guy Bonnie!" he said sounding all soft and adorable making Bonnie laugh.

"It smells sooo good in here Bon!" Elena and Caroline practically ran to the food Bonnie made.

Bonnie smiled as she watched her two friends fix themselves a plate and sat down to eat.

"Please tell me, we're hitting the beach today. I need a tan" Caroline spoke up.

"Yeah, Stefan promised me some surfing lessons" Elena spoke up.

"You guys joining us?" Elena looked at Bonnie and Damon who was being very quiet.

"Uhm, I think we'll probably just do something else today right?" Bonnie replied looking at Damon.

"Hell yeah, I need some alone time with my girl" Damon said, moving to stand behind bonnie and wrapped his arms around her.

Caroline and Elena smiled at the pair and then looked at each other knowingly. Yep, they were In need of a serious girl talk.

After Stefan and Tyler joined everyone for breakfast, they all got ready for the day and headed to the beach leaving Bonnie and Damon all alone.

"So, Miss Bennett you have me for an entire day. What are you going to do with me?" Damon asked after Bonnie came downstairs after getting ready.

He approached her slowly, while looking at her from head to toe and Bonnie couldn't hide the blush from his intense gaze. Damon loved the effect that he had on Bonnie, the things he said or the way he looked at her sometimes had her shamefaced and he found it adorable. Not to say that she didn't have the same effect on him. He couldn't stop the warmth that spread across his heart whenever she did or said something, and the fact that she was oblivious to it made it so much more adorable. Yep, Damon Salvatore thought his girlfriend was adorable as fuck.

"Hmmm.." Bonnie appeared to be in thought as she wrapped her hands around his middle "we could walk around, it's such a nice day out. I'm sure there's a bunch of activities we could do"

"Sounds like a plan" he pecked her on the lips.

Damon Salvatore had always been a ladies man. He enjoyed having sex just as much as any other male and went he got with Emily, it was sex on the regular which was his favourite part of their relationship if he had to be honest. They had a very active sex life and Emily had always been a great lover. So it was safe to say that it's been a while since Damon had seen any action, and in the time he had known Bonnie, they hadn't done anything remotely sexual apart from heavy make out sessions, of course. He knew Bonnie wasn't ready to take that step yet, they hadn't really talked about it, but Damon could tell that Bonnie was very inexperienced when it came to that department. He didn't mind waiting for her, but he couldn't help but find it getting more difficult to pull away from her every time or stop himself from going to far. Bonnie was just so fucking hot, and he hadn't even seen her in her underwear yet! But he respected Bonnie and truly cared for her, so he was just going to deal with being sexless for as long as she needed.

They left the house that morning hand I hand, neither knowing where they were going or what they were getting up to, but they were giddy and excited, because they were finally able to just be together.

**Later** **that** **evening**

"So where are you guys going?" Caroline asked as she and Elena sat on Bonnie's bed watching her get ready for her date with Damon.

"This really nice restaurant close by. Damon managed to get us reservations, even though it was last minute" Bonnie replied as she was busy with her make-up.

"Ugh, Tyler doesn't even take me to nice restaurants anymore. I mean, how many dates at the grille can a girl handle?" Caroline whined.

"I know right, we both need to spark the romance again in our relationships Care" Elena replied falling back on Bonnie's bed.

Bonnie just smiled at them, as she looked at herself in the mirror. She Found a cute lace dress in a boutique on the first day they got there and it fitted her perfectly. Caroline curled her hair, Elena picked her shoes and she did her make-up. Bonnie looked great.

"Wow Bon, are you trying to make Damon jump your bones tonight" Caroline teased, eyeing Bonnie.

Bonnie laughed, "Stop it Caroline, we're not going there"

"Well, I'm just saying, it's only a matter of time before you're joining the club.." Caroline continued.

"Nah" Bonnie just shook her head.

"Don't mind her Bon. You look amazing, all though I agree Damon won't be able to keep his hands to himself" Elena smiled.

"Thanks guys. He's probably stressing downstairs so I'm off okay" Bonnie said, grabbing her purse and heading for the door.

"Have a good night!" Elena exclaimed.

"I stocked you with some condoms!" Caroline chimed in and giggled after seeing Bonnie's face before heading downstairs.

As Bonnie walked downstairs she heard Damon talking "..and it always takes forever. I mean, it's just me and I'm already impressed so I don't get what the big fuss.." he said with his back to her, but after seeing Tyler and Stefan's facial expressions, he turned around and completely forgot what he was rambling about.

Damon couldn't believe that he got this lucky. Yes, he was one lucky son of a bitch. And he got it right, to get the most beautiful and sweetest girl, no woman he had ever known apart from his mother. Looking at Bonnie in this moment, he got an intense wave of possession over her, and he vowed to himself to never screw this up. He just couldn't lose her.

"Wow, you look stunningly beautiful baby" he complimented her.

"And you look very handsome" Bonnie replied, eyeing Damon in his suit.

After they said they're goodbyes, they were off to the restaurant. Bonnie was very impressed with the establishment when they got there. It was very cozy and intimate, and she liked that.

"To us, and an amazing night" Damon lifted his glass after he poured them something to drink.

Bonnie lifted hers as well. She agreed wholeheartedly. This was exactly what they needed.

Damon sat there looking intently at Bonnie, he wanted so badly to know what she was thinking in this moment.

"What?" Bonnie smiled.

Damon cleared his throat, "So Kai, he's still in town?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think he's leaving tomorrow" she answered.

"You never told me about your friendship?" he asked with a slight frown on his face.

Bonnie sighed, this was it. "I've known Kai since I was little, he grew up with me and Care and Elena, but me and him grew closer later on. We became like best friends basically and that's it, there's not much to tell"

"Come on Bonnie, you and I both know there's more to it" Damon said seriously.

Bonnie replied after a moment "When my grams died, he was there for me. Caroline and Elena was too, but he just understood my pain in a way that no one else did. He lost his sister in a car accident a year before my grams died, so he knew exactly what I was going through. After that we just had this bond and were inseparable ever since. At some point in high school, I developed a crush, and he never knew about it. I didn't tell anyone, but I think they all saw it anyway. He, however just seemed oblivious to it. Then he moved, a year went by and I moved on. We still talked whenever we could, but my feelings changed. I mean, I met you and at that time I had made peace with the fact that me and Kai were just good as friends. And seeing him again, wasn't all of my feelings coming back or anything like that. I just genuinely missed the guy who was like a brother to me. And I'm so glad you both got to meet each other, because you're both so important to me."

Damon sat there, nodding as Bonnie was talking and really taking in what Bonnie was saying. He wanted to tell her that he let jealousy overtake him a little when he saw the close relationship she had with Kai, but he had a feeling she already knew that.

"I just need to know that there's nothing there anymore." Damon said softly

"Romantically? No. This is where I want to be. Here, with you. Gosh, anywhere with you Damon." Bonnie said grabbing his hand across the table.

Damon smiled, because that's what he wanted to hear. What he needed to hear. Anything else wasn't important. Not his insecurities and definitely not what he thinks Bonnie feels for another guy.

So after they had the talk they knew needed to happen, they relaxed a bit more into their dinner and had a great time. When they got to the car afterwards though, Bonnie insisted on driving them home. It was pretty late so Damon just gave her the keys and got in the passenger seat.

After driving for a while, Bonnie pulled up to the side of the beach. There wasn't really anyone out that time of the night, so Damon looked at her wondering what they were doing there.

Bonnie looked at Damon, smiled and said "Come on, we should get out"

Damon looked on confused as Bonnie went and stood in front of the car looking out at the water, so he got out and went to stand beside her. "What are we doing here baby?" he asked looking at her profile.

"I wanted to do something" Bonnie closed her eyes, still smiling. She started taking of her shoes, then her dress and her underwear went with it and Bonnie Bennett ran into the ocean screaming "Come on old man"

Damon just stood there, his mind trying to comprehend what just happened, before he got out of the daze he was in, and started taking his clothes off. He smiled, running butt naked into the ocean screaming "you're so crazy Bonnie!"

She laughed and wrapped her arms around him in the water, "But you love it"

"Yes, I do" he replied, his face serious before kissing her deeply.

A moan escaped Bonnie's lips and that was all Damn needed. Their tongues battling for dominance, Damon let his hands roam over Bonnie's gorgeous little body. Her hips, her breasts, her back. God she's so beautiful was the mantra going on and on in his head. Bonnie was being bold letting her hands move to his chest, all the way down to his manhood. Damon broke away from the kiss, kissing down her down and biting gently here and there.

"Fuck" he let out, the moment Bonnie's soft little hand wrapped around his dick and she started stroking it.

He grabbed her ass, enjoying her ministrations. After a few minutes of this, he moved his hand to her pussy and started rubbing her clit. Bonnie's hand slowed down on Damon's dick and she couldn't stop the moans coming from her lips. Damon kept rubbing playing with her pussy, rubbing her clit till an orgasm hit her and it was a glorious sight to behold.

"What are you doing to me?" Bonnie asked out of breath.

Damon just smirked and kissed her deeply again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**It was a nice night** out as Stefan and Elena went for a late night stroll. Bonnie and Damon still hadn't made it back from their date and Caroline and Tyler were occupied in their room probably doing grown up things.

"I wish this break didn't have to end" Elena said as she laid her head on Stefan's shoulder while they walked hand in hand.

Stefan smiled, "I know" he replied kissing her forehead.

They continued walking silently for a while when Stefan continued, "I was actually thinking we could stay back when the others go back to Mystic Falls"

Elena looked up at him curiously "Oh really? What have you got up your sleeve Salvatore?" she asked coming to a stop.

"Just trying to get some extra alone time with my girl before we go back and the romance dies down again" Stefan replied wrapping his arms around her.

"We both know you don't need fancy dates to be romantic Stefan. Especially when it comes to me. I'm a simple girl" Elena replied softly.

"I know, but just stay here with me?" Stefan asked

"Of course, you don't need to ask" Elena pecked him softly on the lips

They continued walking again when Elena asked "So do you think those two lovebirds are even coming home tonight?"

Stefan smiled, "Yeah, Bonnie's a good girl"

Elena looked up at him "Clearly you've never walked in on them at your house Stef, I've been scarred for life"

"Please don't try to give me mental pictures" Stefan closed his eyes

Elena grinned "Don't worry, soon enough you'll see the real thing"

**At 2 am the door to the** beach house was thrown open and Bonnie and Damon burst through kissing each other feverishly. Damon blindly reached for the door to slam it shut. Picking Bonnie up, he started walking to her room all the while kissing her. When he finally made it to the bedroom, he threw Bonnie on the bed and climbed on crawling on top of her giving her the sexy eyes. Damon was so horny and turned on in this moment, his dick was so hard and throbbing. When Bonnie started giggling he reached for her neck and started kissing her deeply. He couldn't get enough of Bonnie's sweet mouth. The taste of her drove him insane. He finally let go of her lips and started kissing down her neck, while caressing her breasts over the dress she was wearing. Wanting to feel her soft skin, he got rid of her dress and bra in one fell swoop and groaned when he sucked on her boob, teasing her nipples with his tongue.

Bonnie was soaking wet with need at this point and her head was in a clouded frenzy. Damon was doing all kinds of things to her, driving her crazy and blowing her mind even though they hadn't done any major stuff yet. She felt his mouth going south and it wasn't long before he got rid of her panties to put his mouth on her. Bonnies pretty little toes curled at the feel of his tongue sucking on her clit and then covering her pussy with his mouth. She lost it when his tongue went to her opening and couldn't control the moans coming out of her mouth.

Damon was in heaven. Tasting Bonnie's pussy has to be the equivalent of what being in heaven felt like. Even though his dick was throbbing painfully in his pants at this point, he couldn't stop eating her pussy. She tasted so fucking good. Even though Damon rarely satisfied his partners orally, he couldn't help but enjoy going down on Bonnie. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he cared for her deeper than he has for most women in his life. He wanted to blow her mind, give her pleasure in any and every way possible and make her feel good. It wasn't long before Bonnie started grinding her pussy on his face, searching for that high. So Damon spread her lower lips apart and focused on her sensitive clit. Seconds later Bonnie started crawling away and closing her legs, but Damon was strong and held onto her thigh as she started shaking and experienced an orgasm. Damon was intoxicated by the taste of her cumming on his tongue and wouldn't stop even after she came. Bonnie was out of breath and still having little aftershocks of pleasure as Damon was just slowly licking her pussy up and down at this point. After giving her one last kiss down there, he moved back up between her legs and kissed her so that she could taste herself. Bonnie moaned and grabbed the back of his head taking over the kiss. They broke apart breathing heavily.

"Wow" Bonnie spoke looking into his lust filled orbs.

"Wow is right baby" Damon replied out of breath and pecked her lips softly.

**Bonnie woke up with a smile** on her face. The sunlight was pouring into the room and she could smell breakfast. The smile quickly faded when she felt the bed cold and empty on Damon's side. After making a short trip to the bathroom to make herself presentable, she made her way to the kitchen. When she got there everyone was up and enjoying the feast that Damon had cooked up. She said morning loud enough for everyone and he turned around at the sound of her voice. When their eyes connected, memories of the previous night flashed through her mind and Bonnie found herself looking down to the ground, trying to hide the blush founding its way to her cheeks. He walked over to her and handed her a plate.

"Morning sleepyhead" He said kissing the top of her head.

She gave him a small smile and went to join the others at the table. They were talking about them all having to leave the next day and making arrangements. Damon joined them taking the chair next to Bonnie. As soon as he sat down, his hand went down to her thigh, stroking it absentmindedly while joining the others in conversation.

Damon didn't know why he was even touching Bonnie right now. He got up early to avoid any naughty things happening between them that morning. Of course he didn't mind it, but he knew that afterwards he would have to take a cold shower again. So he made breakfast to distract himself, but now she was distracting him by sitting there and looking so fucking beautiful.

"Actually Elena and I are gonna stay here for the week" He heard Stefan say.

"Oh how romantic" Bonnie gushed, smiling at the couple while Damon just rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of romantic" Elena started, "You two came in pretty late last night. Or should I say this morning".

"Please tell me you weren't actually waiting up till we got home" Damon spoke up

"Actually, me and Stefan just finished..uhm.." she cleared her throat

"Getting ready for bed" Stefan finished for her, smiling shyly.

Damon felt sick to his stomach at the thought of what they were actually doing. Bit too much info this early in the morning.

Bonnie smiled at the look of pure disgust on Damon's face while Tyler and Caroline were off in the own world babbling away.

**Damon walked into Bonnie's room** a little later. He really needed to talk to her. And he knew she wasn't going to be happy about the news he got. Hell, he wasn't either, but there was nothing he could really do about it.

"Hey babe, can I talk to you for a minute" he spoke loudly cause she was in the bathroom.

"Sure" she came out and joined him on the bed.

As soon as she did, he grabbed her and kissed her lips. She broke the kiss smiling.

"Words, Damon".

"Yeah yeah. So my work called this morning, they need me there by tomorrow. Apparently it's very urgent and they can't discuss it over the phone or e-mail"

Bonnie's smile instantly faded at the sound of this news. She knew they'd have to part ways at some point, but she hadn't expected it to be this soon.

"So you're leaving today then" she spoke into the quiet room.

"Yeah" he sighed "But if it's one crisis then I'll sort it out and try and get back to Mystic Falls" he tried to reassure her.

"Yeah, but there's no guarantee" she said moving off of the bed. "I don't want you to leave" she said in a sad voice.

"Hey hey hey, it won't be for long okay?" he went to stand in front of her cupping her cheeks "You're not getting rid of me that easily anyway" he smirked kissing her softly on the lips.

Bonnie smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. She couldn't numb the dull ache of her heart at the thought of being away from Damon.

"I'm going to miss you D" she spoke, pouting slightly.

Damon smiled despite himself, because she looked adorable in this moment.

"I'm going to miss you too. I didn't expect this at all, me and you I mean, but I wouldn't change anything for the world. I adore you Bonnie Bennett" he said swaying them from side to side.

He adores her? Bonnie thought. Fuck, a few nights ago she was confessing to Kai that she was falling for him. Call her crazy, but Bonnie thought that after everything, Damon might feel the same or declared something more heartfelt than that. Maybe she was reading things wrong. Or you're just overthinking again! Yep. That's it. So instead of replying, Bonnie grabbed Damon by the back of his head and gave him a proper goodbye kiss taking his breath away. Damon's wayward hands cupped her ass and gave it a nice few squeezes moving her as close to him as possible in this moment. He felt his dick twitching, and ended the kiss before things got out of hand. He didn't want to be late.

Bonnie felt like he was cutting things way too short, but she understood. He had to go.

"I'll call you as soon as I get home" he said

"I'll be waiting" she smiled slightly.

He gave her one last peck before leaving the room and going downstairs where Stefan was waiting for him. Well this day has taken quite a turn Bonnie thought. She had plans to go out for lunch with the girls thankfully, cause right now the last thing she wanted to do was be alone with her thoughts.

5 minutes later, Caroline entered the room telling her they were ready to go.

"**It's been nice seeing you again** man" Stefan spoke as he drove Damon to the airport.

"I know" Damon replied flippantly

Stefan shook his head. This was just like Damon to try and not involve emotions into anything.

"I hope Bonnie didn't get this attitude when you were saying goodbye to her" Stefan teased

"No, what she got was way worse" Damon frowned, looking out the window.

Stefan turned to look at his brother wondering what he meant, but Damon was lost in his own thoughts. Stefan knew better than to ask him. If Damon wanted to talk, he would be the one to initiate things. Still Stefan felt that he had to say something to his brother at least.

"Well, Bonnie loves you so I'm sure you'll be forgiven sooner or later"

Damon tensed at Stefan's words and felt something funny in the pit of his stomach.

**Damon walked into his** New York condo seeing two empty glasses sitting on his kitchen counter top. He expected the asshole to go for his bourbon first. Dropping his bags, and he went into his spacious living room, his eyes meeting those of Klaus and Rebekah Mikaelson. Surprised filled his blue orbs at seeing the blonde there as well. So that explains the two glasses.

"You just couldn't come alone could you?" Damon shook his head, his words directed at Klaus.

"Nice to see you too handsome" Rebekah smirked.

~Fin~


End file.
